Never Be the Same Again
| Format = | Recorded = 1999 | Genre = | Length = 4:54 | Label = Virgin | Writer = | Producer = Rhett Lawrence | Chronology = Melanie C singles | Last single = "Northern Star" (1999) | This single = "Never Be the Same Again" (2000) | Next single = "I Turn to You" (2000) | Misc = }} }} "Never Be the Same Again" is a song by English singer-songwriter Melanie C, featuring American rapper Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes of American girl group TLC. It was released on 20 March 2000 as the third single from her first solo album, Northern Star (1999). The song was co-written by Melanie C, producer Rhett Lawrence, Paul F. Cruz and Lopes. "Never Be the Same Again" entered the UK Singles Chart at number one, knocking fellow Spice Girls member Geri Halliwell's single "Bag It Up" down to number four. "Never Be the Same Again" was Melanie C's first solo single to reach number one. It sold 144,000 copies in its first week and was the 18th best-selling song of 2000. The song was successful in other markets, topped the charts in seven countries, and sold more than 2,5 million copies worldwide, and received positive acclaim. By March 2016, the song had sold more than 431,400 copies. The music video was directed by Francis Lawrence. It shows Melanie C waking up in a futuristic home and practicing tai chi with Lopes. Composition According to the sheet music published by Musicnotes.com by Hal Leonard Corporation, "Never Be the Same Again" is composed in the key of A major and is written in the time signature of common time. It is set in a moderate tempo of 80 beats per minute, with Chisholm's voice spanning from E5 to G3. The song has a basic chord progression of Gm7–E 9–B 7–Dm. Music video The music video was shot in January 2000 in Miami, Florida, and shows Melanie with short blonde hair as on the CD-cover wearing white clothes. It begins with a CD player (which says "Good day" in Icelandic, suggesting that the video is based in Iceland) and sound system starting up a in a metal and glass room in a high building with glass bridges with smoke rising from below with a field background. She is also seen jogging on a treadmill with a changing foreground, lying in shallow water and on a bed in the dark with an orange-coloured laser moving down her. Lopes comes into the video to do her rap and both are seen doing tai-chi. Later, Melanie is floating up in a high-ceiling room and the video ends with her looking at the outside view. The video includes shots of Iceland's famous Blue Lagoon. The entire idea for the video came from Melanie herself, she wanted to make a calm video showing her taking care of her health. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Never Be the Same Again". * UK CD1/'Australian CD' # "Never Be the Same Again" – 4:13 # "I Wonder What It Would Be Like" – 3:40 # "Never Be the Same Again" – 4:01 # "Never Be the Same Again" * UK CD2 # "Never Be the Same Again" – 4:52 # "Closer" – 3:32 # "Goin' Down" – 3:35 * US promotional CD-R 3 # "Never Be The Same Again" – 9:34 # "Never Be The Same Again" – 4:11 # "Never Be The Same Again" – 8:41 # "Never Be The Same Again" – 4:16 * UK promotional CD # "Never Be The Same Again" – 4:13 # "Never Be The Same Again" – 3:58 * UK cassette # "Never Be the Same Again" – 4:13 # "I Wonder What It Would Be Like" – 3:40 # "Never Be the Same Again" – 4:01 Track listings * "Never Be The Same Again" (Album Version) – 4:54 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Album Edit) – 3:58 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Single Mix) - 4:16 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Rapless Single Edit) – 3:16 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Live Acoustic) – 4:07 * "Never Be the Same Again" (Lisa Lopes Remix) – 4:01 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Recorded Live at MTV) – 4:00 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Kung Pow Club Mix) – 9:34 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Kung Pow Radio Edit) – 4:11 * "Never Be The Same Again" (Plasmic Honey Club Mix) – 8:41 Appears on * Never Be the Same Again – Northern Star * Never Be the Same Again – Northern Star Edition * Never Be the Same Again – Kuschelrock 14 CD * Never Be the Same Again – R&B – The Collection CD * Never Be the Same Again – Hot & Beautiful CD * Never Be the Same Again Mix – Northern Star Edition * Never Be the Same Again Edit – Never Be the Same Again Single * Never Be the Same Again Lopes Remix – Never Be the Same Again Single * Never Be the Same Again at MTV – "I Turn To You" Single * Never Be the Same Again Edit – Now That's What I Call Music Vol. 45 CD * Never Be the Same Again C / Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes - MTV Fantastic Females Vol. 3 Artists/Asian Release only Live performances Melanie C performed the song on the following concert tours: * Northern Star Tour * Reason Tour * The Barfly Mini-Tour * Beautiful Intentions Tour * This Time Canadian Tour * The Sea – Live Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |accessdate=28 September 2011}} }} References External links * Category:2000 singles Category:Lisa Lopes songs Category:Melanie C songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Music videos directed by Francis Lawrence Category:Songs written by Lisa Lopes Category:Songs written by Rhett Lawrence Category:Songs written by Melanie C Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:1999 songs